


Climb

by Kateweii



Series: love comes in different shapes [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, or do I say deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateweii/pseuds/Kateweii
Summary: “Ludwig, how long until we can rest?” Feliciano panted with both hands on his knees, sweat soaked through his plain white shirt. He wasn’t the sporty type, and this small pave up a hill had all the air knocked out of his lungs, his legs burning, and his face white as a paper.He didn’t look okay.Ludwig extended his hand for him to hold onto, “it’s almost there.” he promised, “you’re doing good. Just hold on a little longer.”Feliciano struggled as they started walking again, “what are you showing me, Ludwig, that need to be so far into the mountain?”Something silly, a part of his brain laughed at Ludwig, and the other part loving.Ludwig only gave him a close-lip smile, “can’t tell you. It’s a surprise.”Where Feliciano is sad and Ludwig wants to tell him he's there for him.





	Climb

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my other work "underwater" you will have a better understanding on this story. But don't worry, if not, you can just guess the worst from between the lines. That works, too.
> 
> Oh and it's short. (Not that any other of my work is long, but...)

This was the only thing he could do for him now.  
He could not share his sorrow, his loneliness, or his fear of having no loved ones with him anymore. But he could do this for him.  
He didn’t know what else he could do beside this.

“Ludwig, how long until we can rest?” Feliciano panted with both hands on his knees, sweat soaked through his plain white shirt. He wasn’t the sporty type, and this small pave up a hill had all the air knocked out of his lungs, his legs burning, and his face white as a paper.  
He didn’t look okay.  
Ludwig extended his hand for him to hold onto, “it’s almost there.” he promised, “you’re doing good. Just hold on a little longer.”  
Feliciano struggled as they started walking again, “what are you showing me, Ludwig, that need to be so far into the mountain?”  
Something silly, a part of his brain laughed at Ludwig, and the other part loving.  
Ludwig only gave him a close-lip smile, “can’t tell you. It’s a surprise.”  
“Oh, I do love surprise. I’d always waited for Grandpa to bring me surprises, or Antonio. He knew how to give me the exact thing I want, isn’t that amazing, Ludwig? Lovino hated surprises, though.” Feliciano started talking about his brother. He didn’t do that often, but when he did, he couldn’t seem to stop, “so he’s always acting like he’s disgusted when Antonio came over. I think he liked when Antonio came, he just didn’t like to guess what’s he bringing him.”  
Ludwig didn’t say a word at the mention of a dear friend of his brother that he’s had quite acquaintance with. Antonio’s a good man. He wordless led Feliciano onto a small rocky pave, “almost there.” he said.  
“Oh, good.” Feliciano let out a breath of relief, “I think I might pass out if we go on any longer.”  
“Do you wish me to carry you?” he asked, looking back just to make sure Feliciano wasn’t really passing out.   
Feliciano smiled at him, “you are too nice…”his words forgot in his throat as his eyes caught what’s in afar, a light flickered through those amber pupils, “oh, is that…?”  
“It is.” Ludwig led him further ahead, and there it was, a belt of deep blue sat at the skirt of faraway land. They couldn’t see it clear because of the distance and the sun blazing upon their head, but Feliciano’s never been to the sea, and this was the closest he’s getting to it.  
He closed his eyes, “I think I can smell how salty it is.” he sighed dreamily.  
Ludwig watched as Feliciano stared at the ocean that’s brought two of his dearest loves away from him, “I… we can go and see it for real one day.”  
Feliciano shook his head, “but it’s so far.”  
“Gilbert says it will take about two weeks to get to the shore, but he’s done that.” when he mourned the lost of Antonio with Francis, he added in his head.  
“Lovino’s done that, too.” Feliciano said quietly, “he never came back.”  
“…I’m sorry, Feliciano.” how insensitive of him, Ludwig scolded himself in his head.  
“It’s alright, though. I can just watch it from here. You will never know how calm it is until you see how blue it can be, just like Antonio used to say. And now they’re together there.”   
Ludwig swallowed, and nodded, “they are.”  
There’re tears in Feliciano’s eyes, but he blinked them away, like he did when he received the news that almost broke him the way it did when Lovino passed away. Feliciano could be strong when he needed to, even though Ludwig thought that it’s way too often for a good man like him.  
“I will come here with you when you miss them, or just want to see it, even if you don’t need a push up the hill.” he said, eyes ahead at the ocean. He would not be able to say this staring into his eyes, “every time. I will always come with you.”  
Feliciano’s lips trembled, “okay.”

It’s the only thing Ludwig could do for him, because Feliciano had to carry his broken heart alone to continue living the way his loved ones didn’t able to. Even if it would take ten years going up this hill every afternoon for Feliciano to find his warm smile back, Ludwig would do it.  
And that simple promise of forever was all Feliciano needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Feliciano is one of the hardest character I've encountered, I think he has both a strong side and a soft kitty side. Most of the time we can find ourselves easily forgetting that Feliciano is tough, tough boy who carries so many goodbyes on his back, many of which I believed he hasn't gotten over yet(yes, I'm talking about HRE) and to be completely honest I don't think I did him justice in this story.   
I do love a strong and tough Feliciano, and I hope I can write about that side of him soon.  
Btw, Ludwig is a HUGE man with a heart of gold. Agreed?  
Like I promised in "underwater", I am not giving up on Antonio and Lovino yet.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, questions, or anything you just want to point out. I always appreciate opinions. Let's learn and grow together :)
> 
> All the love, Kate


End file.
